


Midnight Atollon

by kimisakumi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger - Freeform, Gen, Midnight At Atollon, Sabine Wren - Freeform, Season 3, Sparkly Writes, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisakumi/pseuds/kimisakumi
Summary: It’s always nice for someone to lay outside at night, especially for him…





	Midnight Atollon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I wrote this Star Wars Rebels fanfiction, and it’s the first time that I’ve ever written a fanfiction, so I really hope that you readers will like it. Also it’s very short and I’m bad at naming titles… Please follow me on Tumblr @SparklyDiamond and Twitter @xSparklyDiamond  
> Thanks!

It’s always nice for someone to lay outside at night, especially for him…

As Ezra reached up, he could see the light from the shining stars and the illuminated moon reflecting off some of his light thin scars on his forearm. “Hey, mind if I join you?” Someone asked from behind him. He recognized the voice of Sabine.

Ezra forced himself into a sitting position and looked at Sabine. “Sure.” He shrugged.

Sabine sat next to him on the Atollon sand. “What are you doing out here, it’s midnight.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Ezra responded quietly.

“Well, I was going to take a walk, but then I saw you here, awake…” She said.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Ezra simply said as he pulled his knees close to his chest. “Do you ever think about the future?” He asked.

Sabine blinked. She wasn’t expecting anyone to ask her something like what Ezra just asked. “No, not really.”

“I do.” Ezra breathed and looked at the stars, connecting one to another, creating a constellation. “All the time.” He breathed.

Sabine wondered out loud. “Why?”

“Things are getting harder and harder day by day,” Ezra said finally. “I don’t know if it’s destiny that chooses what we should go through, or we will, at least sometimes, get to choose what will happen in life. After all, there’s one thing I know, is that if I never trusted Maul, Kanan wouldn’t be blind, that’s for sure.”

“And after all I know, it wasn’t your fault that Kanan’s impaired. And you should know that too.” Sabine said softly. She knows it isn’t his fault because it’s Maul’s. Even if she wasn’t there when it happened, she knows it isn’t Ezra’s fault, and never will be.

“Well there’s one thing I know for sure,” He continued, “And that is I won’t forgive him. Ever. Kanan didn’t deserve to be sucker-sabered in the eyes, he never deserves that.”

Ezra glanced at his arm a few seconds before he looked away. “There are things that are unforgivable and unforgettable. And Maul betraying me would be one of those times.” He stated.

“Ezra?” Sabine said after a while of silence.

“Hmm?”

“Just remember that I’ll always support you.” Sabine said while Ezra looks at the sky distantly thinking.


End file.
